


Sweater

by mikkimouse



Series: The Fluff Meme [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Past Aiden/Lydia Martin, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: "Would it be alright if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/144790505815/for-that-whole-fluff-starter-post-coralydia).

“You want to borrow my sweater because what?” Lydia asked. She wasn’t entirely sure she’d caught the last part of that sentence.

Cora shoved her hands in her pockets and looked away. “Because it smells like you, okay? You’ve dated werewolves, you know how this works.”  


“Actually, I don’t.” Lydia took a step forward. “I dated a homicidal lizard, who then became a werewolf, and who then moved away and broke up with me. And Aiden and I didn’t exactly get to the scent-sharing portion of the relationship before everything went to hell.”  


Cora’s eyes went wide. “Oh. I, uh. I didn’t realize.”  


Lydia shrugged off her sweater and held it out. “It’s okay. Just bring it back to me if you want it washed. It’s delicate.”

Cora took it like Lydia had handed her the crown jewels. “Thank you.”  


“Do you have a shirt you want me to wear?” Lydia asked. “So I’ll smell like you?”

Cora clutched the sweater to her chest. “You’d do that? For me?”  


Lydia nodded. “Of course. I want,” she knotted her fingers together, “I want people to know we’re together, you know.”  


Cora crossed to her and kissed her hard, sending shivers from the top of Lydia’s head all the way down to her toes.  


“I want that, too,” Cora whispered.  


Lydia smiled so wide her face hurt. “Good to know we’re on the same page.”

“You know,” Cora said, “you can have the shirt I’m wearing.”  


Lydia arched an eyebrow. “Oh, can I?”  


“Yes. But you’ll have to take it off me.”  


Lydia smirked. “Oh, I think I’m up for that challenge.”  



End file.
